Tempting fate
by 0mockingbird0
Summary: SnOdDY gOeZ to a NeW SkOoL! READ AND REVIEW OR DIE! Lolz


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shaundra. And that's actually a name my friend made up so I don't own her really either.

A/n: Robert is Snoddy. Sarah is Sarah. Shaundra is Shaundra. Conrad is Spot. -text- means thinking.

Robert didn't want to go to a new high school. He was always the new kid and he never fit in. But here he was at a new school. He went into the office and the receptionist told him hed be meeting with a student whod take him on a tour of the school.

"Just wait a minute and I'll call the girl who will be giving you a tour" the secretary said.

"Okay" Robert replied while worrying about embracing himself in front of a girl.

A few minutes later a girl with long brown hair walked into the office "You wanted me to help with something"

"Yes. Sarah this is Robert Feeny (A/n:The actor who played Snoddy lol!) will you give him a tour of the school"

"Okay" said Sarah "come on Robert"

Sarah seemed to be annoyed at haveing to show Robert around the school. She ran into some other girls who Robert thoght must be her friends between classes. She ignored Robert as she talked to her friends.

-You were right Robert. This school will be the same as all the other schools-

By lunchtime Sarah declared Robert reeady to be completely left alone by her. He sat alone in a corner of the cafetria and ate his lunch that he brought from home.

In English class Robert saw that he was sitting next to a very pretty girl. She had short spiky dyed-black hair. Her crystalline orbs were the color of the sea on a sunny day. She had a small silver nosering that had a sapphire set into it. She was wearing a football jersey and black jeans. (A/n: Shaundra is a tomboy and shes on the football team)

Robert tried not to look like he was staring but it was very hard not to stare. He blushed when she noticed. Then the unthinkable happened.

She smiled at him. It was like the clouds that had been depressing him all day broke and the sun had come out and everything was springtime and birds were singing. Oh. That was her voice. It was extremely melodious liek a corus of song.

"Hi. Im Shaundra Conlon."

Robert had to remind himself of his own name before he could talk again "Robert Feeny"

Just then a boy came in who had short light brown hair and angry looking eyes. "whos this Shaundra?" he asked.

Shaundra glared at the boy. "Conrad this is Robert. Robert this is my brother Conrad."

There was no way those two could be brother and sister. They were nothing alike at all. Shaundra was probably the only person who had been nice to him. Conrad was just like everyone else. He didn't seem to like Shaundra either.

"Why are you talking to him Shaundra? Your not allowed to talk to anyone. Ever. Or did you forget"

Shaundra looked a little bit scared now. Conrad wasn't done talking "you're a stupid worthless waste of space and a shame to the family."

Robert didn't think this was fair. "Leave her alone why don't you?"

Conrad glared at Robert. Robert glared back. "meet me by the dumster at three new kid"

Then the teacher started to teach. In history everyone ignored Robert and in Bio some boys glared at him probably because they were friends of Conrad. School ended for the day at 2:45 giving Robert 15 minutes to get ready to fight Conrad.

Shaundra found him by his locker. "Robert, you don't have to do this I don't want you to get hurt."

"But your the only person whos been nice to me in a long time. I have to return the favor."

"Conrad is all talk. You don't have to fight him for me."

"Id rather not be called a cowerd until I get sent away from here too. Ill try not to get hurt Shaundra."

"Alright good luck." Shaundra gave Robert a kiss on the cheek and he went to the dumpsters feeling wonderful even though he new he would get beat up.

-----

WhAT wIlL hApPen to SnoDDy? WiLL hE gET BeAT uP? TunE in NeXT tImE tO FiND oUt.

And Review! Reviews, lyk, make the world go around, lolz! Don't Flame me, tho. Flamerz are lame, lolz.


End file.
